Dis, Luna, c'est quoi l'amitié ?
by Tarika
Summary: Ginny est troublée et le fait savoir à Luna par cette simple question : "Dis, Luna, c'est quoi l'amitié ?"


**Diclaimer :** Rien à moi, quel scoop.

**POV :** Luna

**Dédicace :** Dédicace spéciale à ma Syan préférée (bon, en même temps j'en ai qu'une (encore heureux sinon j'aurais viré cinglé depuis longtemps)) à qui je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire et une très bonne St-Valentin !

* * *

**Dis, Luna, c'est quoi l'amitié ?**

- Dis, Luna, c'est quoi l'amitié ?

Tout démarre avec cette question de Ginny alors que nous sommes toutes les deux en train de faire nos devoirs. Nous avons douze ans. Elle est Gryffondor, rousse, benjamine d'une fratrie composée de six frères aînés. Je suis Serdaigle, blonde, fille unique et orpheline de mère depuis deux ans.

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle ne devrait pas me poser ce genre de question. Elle est sympathique, mignonne et populaire, alors que moi, je suis étrange, pas forcément jolie et tout le monde m'évite – quand les autres savent que j'existe.

Ce qui est encore _plus_ bizarre, c'est qu'elle me pose cette question à _moi_, alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que je n'ai aucuns amis. Aucuns. Sauf elle, et parfois, je me dis qu'elle en vaut cent.

Je laisse mon regard dériver, partir vers le ciel, si bleu en ce moi de mars. Je sais qu'elle peut attendre indéfiniment ma réponse. Et je compte bien prendre mon temps. Mine de rien, c'est pas une question facile, même pour une Serdaigle, surtout pour moi.

L'amitié, c'est quand on aime l'autre au point de vouloir le protéger.

L'amitié, c'est quand on se confie, qu'on peut pleurer doucement sans avoir peur d'être ridicule.

L'amitié, c'est quand, lorsque la peur vous étreint, que vous n'osez vous confier à personne, c'est quelqu'un qui à toujours une oreille attentive pour vous écouter raconter vos malheurs.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Ginny ? Parce que tu as besoin d'être rassurée par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ? Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny jolie. Je sais que tu en trembles toujours mais je peux t'assurer que tout va bien se passer. Tu te souviens des contes que te lisait ta maman le soir ? Moi oui, et j'étais toujours bien contente lorsque le méchant était éliminé.

L'amitié, c'est quand il vous arrive un truc bien, on est la première personne à s'en réjouir pour vous.

L'amitié, c'est quand on se paie parfois de monumentaux fous rires à cause d'une bagatelle, qui nous laisse pantelants, un sourire complice sur le visage.

C'est quand on se défend mutuellement lorsque l'un de nous est en difficulté.

Dis-moi, petite Ginny, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Parce que tu as l'impression qu'on se ressemble, toi et moi ? Possible. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur, mais je n'en n'ai jamais eu. Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? L'amitié, ça fait aussi partie de la relation fraternelle. On ne le pense pas souvent, voire jamais, mais n'empêche qu'au fond de son cœur, on le sait.

Je sais que tu n'as pas vécu des choses faciles l'année dernière. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tu as été possédée par Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit Lord Voldemort. Je penses bien que je sois la seule à qui tu l'as raconté – en dehors de ta famille, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et de Dumbledore, bien évidemment (ce qui fait onze personnes, douze avec moi.)

Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas eu une vie facile l'année dernière. Mon étrangeté a fait naître des ragots, d'après les autres élèves, je suis complètement folle. Pas d'accord, je suis juste plus éveillée à d'autres choses.

Je sais également que c'est grâce à cette différence – toi Gryffondor aimée mais perturbée, moi Serdaigle méprisée, lucide quoi qu'on en dise – qui nous a rapproché.

Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? Tu pleurais dans les toilettes car Colin Crivey avait été pétrifié, et tu m'avais dis que tu pensais que c'était ta faute. Moi, je t'ai parlé de mon père qui avait acheté un nouveau lasso pour attraper un Ronflak Cornu. Tu m'as d'abord dévisagé puis, lentement, au fur et à mesure que je te décrivais la manière d'attraper un Ronflak, tu as commencé à sourire, distraite de ton chagrin.

Tu vois, gentille Ginny, c'est ça l'amitié. Aimer, faire rire, écouter, pleurer, se réjouir, protéger, réconforter…

Crois-tu, fortiche Ginny, que sans toi j'aurais pu surmonter ma peine d'avoir perdu ma mère ? Oserai-je te dire que, sans toi, j'aurais été perdue ? Que depuis le début de l'année, je me morfondais seule dans mon coin ? Et que, t'aider m'a permis de m'ouvrir à autre chose ?

Je regarde toujours le ciel, si bleu en ce mois de mars. Et le soleil qui brille si fort. Je crois savoir que, parmi toutes tes amies de Gryffondor, tu ne t'entends bien qu'avec une ou deux ? Que tu as peur qu'elle te rejette et parfois, tu me confies que tu as peur que cette possession t'aie affaiblie moralement ?

Et moi, en amie, je te rassure et te dis que c'est faux, que tu es encore sous le choc et que c'est normal, que lorsque tu auras dépassé tout ça – parce que tu as la force de dépasser tout ça, je le sais, je le sens, je le crois. Tu n'es pas Gryffondor pour rien – tu n'en ressortira que plus forte et bien mal en prendra à celui qui te sous-estimera.

Tu comprends, courageuse Ginny, que c'est tout ça l'amitié. Tous ces petits instants faits de rien qui constitue le présent, tous ces moments passés ensemble à rire, pleurer, parler, jouer, qui construisent cette amitié.

L'amitié, ce n'est pas un simple concept abstrait. Si je devais trouver un autre concept, tout aussi abstrait je dirai…

- L'espoir… l'amitié est comme l'espoir. Il faut y croire, sinon, on est qu'une coquille vide…


End file.
